Finding love amidst the darkness
by Bahamas-pink-butterfly
Summary: Edward doesn't love Bella anymore and leaves her in the woods. Jacob is a werewolf and imprints on Bella. Will love develop or will Bella be to heartbroken to ever let anyone else in? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 acting strange

Chapter 1 acting strange

BPOV

It's my first day of senior year and I couldn't wait to see my wonderful boyfriend Edward. Me and Edward had a wonderful summer that I wish would have never ended, but eventually all things come to a end sometime. I arrived at Forks high school to see Edward standing flawlessly like always against his shiny silver Volvo. I closed the door and walked over to him. "Happy birthday Bella" he said. "Shhh someone could here you!" I warned. Although I noticed how he said Bella as opposed to what he normally said. I wondered what could have happened those last couple of weeks while Edward was hunting, but I quickly put it in the back of my mind to stop the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. "aren't people supposed to naturally be excited about there birthday?" he asked. "Well most people aren't clumsy like me" I said. "That's true. Now let's get to English or were going to be late." he said. The rest of the day at school passed in a blur. Alice and Edward both seemed distant at lunch and I wondered if I Alice had a vision about something happening I would have to ask her tomorrow. I was preparing lasagna for dinner for both me and Charlie. Charlie arrived home not long after I put the lasagna in the oven. "Hey Bells dinner smells good" Charlie said. "Thanks dad. Dinner will be done in a few I just put the lasagna in the oven." I said. "Kay Bells I'm just gonna watch the game till its done." he said walking into the living room to watch the game. "Sounds good dad" I said while preparing the salad. A few minutes later I called Charlie and told him dinner was ready. We ate dinner in a comfortable silence. After dinner I cleaned up and told Charlie I was going to bed. I opened my window so Edward could come in through my window like he always does. I stayed up but was starting to loose hope an hour after Charlie fell asleep. I finally came to the realization he wasn't coming and tried to get what little sleep I could. Edward was acting strange and I needed to get to the bottom of it or things could end badly I was sure of it. I woke up the next morning tired after virtually no sleep because Edward never showed. When I got to school Edward was even more distant then he was yesterday. He didn't hold my hand and he only spoke to me when I asked Edward at lunch "where's Alice?" "She went hunting" he said. Oh I guess that was understandable Alice hadn't been hunting for a while. It's good she went she really needed to, although I wish she would have waited to go. I really needed to find out what was going on. We walked to biology in silence. When I got in my seat mike asked "would you mind taking my shift at Newton's today? I'm not feeling the best" "sure mike no problem. I hope you start feeling better." I said  
>"thanks Bella" mike said. Biology ended on a boring note. Now all that was left was gym then off to Newton's. Ugh gym my own personal hell. We were starting volleyball. That was just great just great. After falling so many times and hitting my teammate's gym was thankfully over I quickly got dressed and walked to my old rusty Chevy. To my surprise Edward was standing by my door. "Hi" I said. "Hey is it OK if I come by after you're done at Newton's?" he asked. "Of course you can Edward."<br>I said. "Kay I'll see you soon" he said as he was walking back to his car. What not even a goodbye kiss? I got to Newton's a few minutes later and donned on my orange vest. Newton's went by slow and I couldn't stop the nagging feeling that something was gonna happen. But what?

AN: So what do you think? Is it good? Should I continue? Please read and review.

- kayla


	2. Chapter 2 the end

A/N: I forgot last time I do not own twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. The plot is mine.

I was finally done working at Newton's and was heading home. I would finally see Edward and hopefully we could resolve whatever alice saw together. When I got home Edwards volvo was in the driveway that wasn't good that meant he wasn't planning to stay long. I parked my truck and got out. "Why don't we go for a little walk?" he asked. "ok" I said. We walked a little up the path when he said "Bella we need to talk" "ok, tell me what's wrong will fix it." I said. " Bella were leaving" he said. "ok what do you want me to tell Charlie?" I asked. " that's not what I meant." he said. "by leaving you mean you and your family" I said. Feeling sick he couldn't do this he promised he told me he loved me. "yes" he said.  
>"you promised in phoneix you said you wouldn't leave me. You lied." I said. " No I said I would stay as long as it was safe for you." he said. "im coming with you." I said not as strong as I had hoped. "No Bella your not. I don't want you anymore. You were merely a distraction. Don't worry human memories fade you will move on in time." he said. My world came crashing down. He didn't want me. I thought he loved me. I couldn't let him go. "'.me?" I said void of all emotion. "I promise you it will be as if I never exsisted, but will promise me something?" he said. "anything" I said tears streaming down face. "don't do anything reckless for Charlie's sake." he said. " I promise" I said. "goodbye Bella I promise you'll never see me again." he said. He kissed my forehead and then he was gone. I followed him knowing it was a feeble attempt he was so much faster than me. I kept walking deep into the woods. I don't know how how far I walked before I finally broke down. I fell to the ground clutching my chest I felt as if I couldn't breathe as if my heart was being torn in two. He's gone. He's gone kept going through my mind. Eventually everything went dark and numb. The numbness was peaceful opposed to the pain. The pain made me feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest. Why did he leave I thought He loved me? What did I did I do wrong? No one will want me he was perfect the exact definition of the word. If he don't want me then no one ever will. I finally let the darkness overcome me as I lost consciousness. When I opened my eyes it was dark. I had no idea nor did I care. Life has no meaning now that he's gone. I heard "Bella where are you? Bella!" how could I have been so stupid of course Charlie would come looking for me. So I got up and started walking having no clue as to where I was going. After what felt like hours I gave up and decided to wait for someone to find me. I didnt have to wait long Jacob found me a few minutes later. "Bella are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" Jacob asked. " No jake I'm not hurt" at least not the way to which he was referring the question to. "he left" I said. "he left you in the woods Alone without helping you get back home?" jake asked. " No jake he's gone" I said holding back a sob. " it will be ok bells I promise I'll be there for you no matter what" jake said. I just nodded not being able to say anything to him. I walked with him to Charlie's house in silence not sure of what the future holds but one thing I did know it wasn't good.<p>

A/N: poor Bella :( wonder why Edward left? Don't worry you'll find out in later chapters. What did you think was it good? Read and review people reviews keep me going.

- Kayla


	3. Chapter 3 coming undone

I finally saw the house and the comfort it used to provide. As soon as Charlie saw me and Jake he came running screaming "Bells are you ok?" when he got there I just nodded and stood there with a look of dread on my face. "Where is he?" Charlie said with a face full of anger. "He's gone Charlie" Jake said. "What do you mean he's gone?" Charlie nearly choked on his words. "The Cullen's left Charlie went to live in Los Angeles" Jake said. Well there not in sunny L.A. that's for sure. Charlie got out his phone and dialed the Edwards number on my phone. "That coward he disconnected his phone!" Charlie raged. "He won't get away with this Bella I swear he won't" Charlie said. "Just leave it dad. I want to get home." I said in monotone. "Ok Bells let's get you home." Charlie said. We got to the house and I trudged up the stairs to my room I was dreading going to my room to find what he said was true. My room looked the same. First I went to my bed where my scrapbook was and opened the book and turned the pages but the only thing was my scrawl saying Edward Charlie's kitchen September 13 and the same thing went for all the pages that had pictures of Edward. I went to my cd player I opened it no cd. I went to my bulletin board he left the tickets to Jacksonville we were going to visit my mother together but that's not gonna happen anymore. I walked over to my drawer and got my ratty T-shirt and sweats and got dressed mechanically and then robotically went to go get in bed. I just stared at the ceiling not caring only wanting today to never happen or change have a different outcome but that won't happen cause he's gone. He moved on he never wanted me I could see it in his eyes. How could he hurt me like that play my feelings the way he did. It became to much and I broke down I couldn't handle it I just came undone. I cried for what seemed like hours and I'm sure it was. Now all that's left is the numbness which I can take. I'll take the numbness any day. Three days passed by since he left and I barely ate and drank. I got up showered dressed then went back to bed and only got up to go to the bathroom and rarely eat or drink. Charlie had finally had enough. "That's it Bella I'm putting my foot down this has got to stop. You have got to stop moping sweetie he's gone and not coming back me and you both know that. Jakes coming by today talk to him Bella please he's worried sick about you calls here asking about you everyday" Charlie said. Jake was worried about me? Why would anyone be worried about me I mean I'm nothing but a distraction right? Could Jake be different? Well I guess I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. I went up to my room and just sat on my bed staring at the door waiting for Jake to arrive. Jake finally arrived at two knocking on my bedroom door. "Come in" I said. He opened the door and went to sit in the rocking chair Edward used to sit in. Wait did I just say his name and not cringe or breakdown? Could Jake really be helping me and not even know? So many questions and no answers. Hopefully I'll get answers soon. Jake sat down and said "I'm worried about you Bella. Charlie said you don't do anything just lie in bed and stare at the wall all day. Please talk to me Bella I'm begging you." I just turned my head and looked at him seeing worry all across his face. "Bella?" Jake asked. "Jake what do you want" I asked. "I just want you to be ok Bella. Your important to me please just let me help you." Jake said. "How can you help me Jake I'm broke beyond repair. I'm "as is" I don't deserve you or anyone's help." I said. "Now Bella why on earth would you think that of course you deserve help. Your not the one who's at fault Bella he is." Jake said. "He told me he loved me a just left like it was nothing who does that?" I asked. "A monster Bella that's who. He's a jerk that played with your feelings. I would never do that Bella you mean everything to me and I could never hurt you like that" Jake said. "You're a good friend Jake" I said with a small smile. "See there's the bells I know. Come on girl give me my best friend back." Jake said. "I'll try Jake" I said. "Thanks bells. How 'bout me and you hang out on the Rez go to first beach?" Jake asked. "That sounds great Jake" I said with a genuine smile. We talked about school and how things were going on the Rez and before we knew it hours had gone by. "I should probably go it's getting late." Jake said. "Do you need a ride?" I asked. "Yeah bells that would be great thanks" he said. "Ok I'll go get my keys and tell Charlie" I said. I walked downstairs and told Charlie I was taking Jake home. "That's fine bells I'll see you when you get home" Charlie said. "Thanks dad I'll be home soon" I said. I got my keys and jacket and walked with Jake to the old rusty truck I loved. I got in and heard the engine roar to life. The ride to la push was silent which I was thankful for I wasn't in the mood for talking. When we got to Jakes house Jake gave me an awkward hug and got out of my truck and went inside. I thought about today's events back in my head. Had Jake really knocked some sense in me? Am I getting over Edward? Did I even love Edward the way I thought I did? So many questions that I have to think and answer myself and I would have to figure it out sooner or later if I was ever going to get better, but the most important question of them all is do I want to move on and give up Edward? Could I do that?

A/N: so what do you think? Like it yes/no? tell me if you like where it's going? I'll try to update as soon as possible for all my readers. Edward returns eventually and with a secret what will that be keep reading to find out. Do you think I should have an Edward point of view if so you'll find out Edwards secret sooner rather than later. Let me know

-Kayla


	4. Chapter 4 finding answers

After pondering my questions the whole drive home I was completely and utterly frustrated I had no idea what to do. I had completely no clue whatsoever and it was bugging me I needed answers but it was if my brain was to stubborn to even let me try. I walked in and started preparing dinner for Charlie. "Bella what are you doing?" Charlie asked. "I'm making you dinner what else does it look like dad?" I said. " I ordered pizza bell. I already ate I just figured you were busy with jake and all so I just got pizza. Theres leftovers in the fridge if you want any" Charlie said. "thanks dad. I'll make you something good tomorrow I've been neglecting my duties I'm sorry" I said. "Bella you have nothing to be sorry for its been a rough few weeks for you and I understand that" Charlie said. "thanks dad. I'm just gonna go to bed now I'm not that hungry" I said. "Kay bells sleep well" Charlie said. I walked up and went to my room and got ready for bed. I was in my blue long sleeve shirt and sweats siting on my bed thinking about if I was ready to move on, if I should move on. Ok he left that means he doesn't love me right so I should move on with my life I mean it's not my fault I wasn't good enough right? Well jake seems to like me just the way I am so I am good enough just not for who was always controlling me I might add. It was obvious now he never let me hang out with anyone except his family and now look where that got me. No where I have no friends except for jake and who knows if he'll stay around once he finds out how damaged I am. I cant let edward win. Hes the one who left so im free and it seems i have a lot of admirers. so why not accept? no if im being honest with myself if i cant have edward i want jacob. Jacob has always been there for me, even before edward he was always there. did jake love me more than i thought he did all these years? Maybe i was just blinded by my love for edward. i missed him so much. was edward cheating on me? did he cheat on me? that would be devestating. and if he did alice knew and she didnt tell me. how does your best friend not tell you your boyfriend is cheating on you? I mean best friends are supposed to do that. i deserved to know if he was. I think I'll give Jake a chance. he deserves a chance. I go back to school tomorrow after the break up. im sure i'll be the new gossip of the school. ugh i can see jessica asking a whole bunch of questions. ugh! that will go over well. i guess i can just ignore her play it up. Ha that will go well. maybe i should just pretend to be sick and stay home. maybe Jake can help me with my growing anxiety. i got my phone and sent a text saying "hey are you up? -B" i got a reply shortly after i sent it saying "ya why bells? is everything ok? -J" " i'm just worried about school tomorrow. -B" i waited for his reply. My phone began to ring so i answered thinking it was jake but, to my suprise it was alice who used to be my best friend. "Bella wait before you hang up please listen." alice said. stupid future telling pixie. "what do you want alice? haven't you already hurt me enough?" i said. " Bella you have no idea how bad i feel for abandoning you like that when you needed your best friend the most but mr. im always right convinced us that it would be better to leave and not talk to you. yeah i know stupid. then the asshole has the nerve to start a relationship with tanya. not even 2 days after we left." alice said. "why didnt you tell me alice if all along you knew he was cheating on me? we were suposed to be best friends alice and best friends tell each other stuff like that even if it hurts." i said. "bella i'm sorry and nothing i say is going to take back the hurt i caused you but i need to tell you were coming back to live in forks." alice said. " your coming back?" i said as i sobbed. " oh alice i missed you so much. is he coming back?" i asked. "no bella hes keeping his promise." alice said. "ya or he just wants to stay with that cheating whore tanya." i said. "well to can play at that game Ali." i said. " bella what do you mean?" alice asked. " you can go tell egotistic eddie boy that im in love with jacob" i said. " are you really bella?" she asked. "there are feelings there thats for sure." i said. " well bella theres something i should tell you. i see you happy with someone other than edward." alice said. "thanks ali your the best." i said. "i have to go now bella there expecting me. i love you." alice said. " i love you to ali bye." i said and hung up the phone. jake replied to my text saying " i'm there for you bells if you need it and who cares about what people think bells. -J" i replied back " thanks jake but, i think everything is going to be ok. night -B" now all i have to do is get is as much sleep as possible and see what tomorrow has in store.

A/N: i'm sorry its took me so long to update lifes been busy but, i promise to update again soon. i'm currently  
>working on chapter 5. so now ya all know why edward was so distant he was cheating on bella with tanya. should i have edward and tanya move back to forks when jake and bella get together? suprised the cullens are back minus edward? tell me what ya think. reviews keep me going people. if i get at least 8 reviews i'll post chapter 5 later today. if not you'll just have to wait a few more days.<p> 


	5. author note

A/N: I'm getting a lot of story alerts from you all and barely any reviews. I would love it if you gave me reviews as it helps me as a writer know if I'm doing a good job or need to improve. I would like your input very much. I'm open to constructive criticism as it helps me improve as a writer. So with that said I will not post chapter 5 until I get at least 8 reviews. I have 4 now so I need 4 more to post chapter 5. Thank you for reading and I hope to get reviews of your opinion.

- Kayla


	6. Chapter 5 moving on

I woke up the next morning tired from staying up so late. I still can't believe that when Alice said they were coming back I mean can you l  
>believe it. I'll finally have my best friend back. I looked out my window to see Charlie had already left for work so I wouldn't have to take my clothes with me to the bathroom. I went in the bathroom took a shower. The warm water felt good on my tense muscles but, after about fifteen minutes the water started getting cold so I had to get out. I went to my room and got dressed in my dark blue long sleeve shirt and some skinny jeans. I then went to the bathroom to brush and blows dry my hair. Once my hair was dry I brushed my hair again and I was ready to go eat breakfast. I got a bowl and made myself a bowl of cheerios. Once I was finished I got my stuff together so I could get going to school. The first time since my break up and break down all because of Edward that stupid idiotic jerk. I mean I can't believe he cheated on me. He told me forever and look where that ended up. I hope things won't be awkward with the Cullen's because I really miss them. I miss Alice and her eagerness. I miss Emmett and his big brotherliness. I miss Jasper and his ability to calm me when I'm stressed. I miss Rosalie and her rudeness towards me. I miss Esme and her hospitality. I miss Carlisle and his compassion. I wonder if Alice will call me again tonight; I really hope she will. I parked in the student parking lot of forks high school. I'll have a lot to make up if I'll ever be on track to graduate. I grabbed my backpack and went to English. Mike came to sit by me knowing he now had the opportunity to now that Edward was gone. Ugh this will get annoying. He just doesn't know when to give up does he. When will this moron finally get the picture? Want to know what he reminds me of a golden retriever.<br>"Hey Bella um do you want to go out with me this weekend?" Mike asked. "sorry mike I already made plans." I said. Hopefully Jake would be open to me hanging with him on Friday night. English was not as bad as I thought. I just have to read to kill a mocking bird and take the test. We start watching the movie today which should help me with the book. I think I should be able to finish it by the weekend that is if I have easy work in my other classes. A girl can only hope right? The movie wasn't to bad and we didn't finish so that means we get to watch it again next time. Apparently it's around the time of the great depression. It seems good enough. Next I have government which passed by pretty fast and I had no homework in that class just had to copy notes which I did from a girl named Samantha. I believe her and Angela would be good friends. Next was Spanish which all Mrs. Hernandez had me do is write a five page essay about the Brazilian culture. Now it was time for algebra 2 with Jess. I entered the class and Mr. Varner said welcome back and handed me 15 math worksheets and told me I would have to come by before or after school to make up a test. I definitely hate math and he just wishes to torture me with all this work just for his amusement. Then it was finally time for lunch so I walked with Jess to the cafeteria. We walked in silence which for her was unusual. So I stopped and asked her. "Why are you so quiet?" "You finally talking to me Bella?" she said. "What's your problem Jessica?" I said. Somewhat angry at the way she was treating me. "You want to know what my problem is. It's you Bella you're my problem. I understand your heart break and all but the rest of us have lives to. It's not always about you. If you had time to get over yourself you would have realized me and mike broke up. I needed my friend but no she was to hurt to even reply back to any of my messages or calls. So just back off and leave me alone ok?" she replied angrily. We were almost to the cafeteria so I just remained quiet. I felt bad for Jess but she just didn't realize all the pain and heartbreak Edward caused me and she'll never know. I got in the lunch line a bought a sandwich and some lemonade and went to go sit down by Angela. I stayed silent as everyone carried on there own conversations. Angela asked the occasional question about a biology assignment and how I was doing but other than that lunch was a quiet event. Me and Angela were on are way to biology which I would have a table all to myself now that he's gone and not coming back I hope. There's only so much hurt a girls heart can take before it's just all too much. Biology was boring but at least I made it through. All that was left was gym and after I was done with my homework I could hang with Jake. Gym was complete disaster volleyball and me are not friends that's for sure. As soon as gym was over I got changed and walked to the parking lot to go home. I got home in about 10 minutes and decided to start on my homework. I worked on algebra 2 cause that would be the toughest to be encouraged to do. Within a couple of hours I got 8 of the 15 worksheets done. I think I'll read till I need to prepare dinner for Charlie. I've had enough math for one day. By the time I started preparing dinner for Charlie I read 6 chapters I'm quite proud of myself I accomplished a lot. I was making Charlie spaghetti and meatballs with breadsticks and a salad. Dinner was done when Charlie got home. "Hey dad dinners done" I said. "Smells good bells. Thanks." He said. We sat down and started to eat. It was pretty quiet until Charlie decided to ask me a question. "How was school  
>Today bells?" he asked. "It was ok I guess. I just have a lot of homework." I said. "Oh ok" he said. Once we were done eating dinner I helped clean up. I was done within a few minutes. "I'm going to go do so more homework before bed." I said. "Ok bells. Sounds good." he said. I walked upstairs to my room, and started on my math homework. I finished my math by the time it was for bed so I had one class down two more to go. I got ready for bed. Once I was in my pjs I got in bed and wondered if Jake would be free tomorrow. I decided to text him and find out. "Hey Jake can you hang tomorrow? -B". A few minutes later I got his reply. "Of course. I need to see my best friend. What time do you want to come over? - J".I wrote my reply. "How does after school work? His reply came shortly after. "Sounds like a plan. –J". I know tomorrow is going to be great I just know it is.<p>

A/N: so what do you think? Thanks for the reviews. I will post chapter 6 when I get 12 reviews and trust me you're going to want know what happens. There's going to be a lot of Bella and Jacob in this chapter and trusts you'll love it. Does anyone have any suggestions? Jakechic96 thanks for the suggestion and I plan on doing that. I also plan on making this a series if I feel that people are really enjoying my story. Hope you like it. Please read and review.

-Kayla


	7. Chapter 6 the begining

I woke up in the morning happy knowing that after school I would see Jake. I took a shower and decided to wear my dark blue long sleeve shirt and some jeans. I put my hair into a small pony tail. I walked downstairs with a smile on my face. Charlie noticed the slight change. " what's got you in a good mood?" he asked. " I'm going to  
>hang with Jake after school. I hope that's ok." I said. " sure it is bells have fun." he said. " I will dad thanks." I said. I grabbed a granola bar quickly before I was out the door and getting in my truck to be on my way to school. Alice called last night just before I was going to go to bed. She said that her and family except edward Were going to be in forks in a couple of weeks. I was so excited to finally be getting my family back and I'm going to see Jake today can life get any better than this? I sure hope so because I feel great. School passed by in a flash and before I knew it I was on my way to see Jake. As I was driving I was wondering if maybe Jake and I could ever be together once I've moved on. It's weird cause it's been three months since Edward left and I already feel like I am. Did Jake have anything to do with that and if he did why? I arrived at Jake's not much longer after contemplating that question. As soon as my old Chevy truck was parked I saw Jake running towards it. As soon as I was out of my truck I was engulfed in a huge bear hug. "Jake ca-n't brea-the" I said. "Oh sorry" he said. " it's good" I said. "So what do you want to do?" he asked. " I don't care really as long as I'm spending time with my best friend and mechanic" I said. He laughed. " Ok how 'bout we go get something to drink and then you can watch me work on the rabbit and we can talk." he said. " Ok sounds good." I said. We walked into his house. I said hi to billy while Jake went to go get us some drinks. Billy told us to have a good time and left with Harry to go to his house to watch a game. I walked with Jake to the garage and sat in the passenger seat of the rabbit with a can of soda Jake gave me. He started working on the rabbit While we talked. "hey Jake?" I asked. "ya" he said. " Why do you even talk to me? It's obvious that I'm just a plain ole Jane." I said. " Bella you don't see yourself clearly. You are far from ordinary you are unique, bueatiful, and loving. Anyone who doesn't like you is stupid and there just jealous. He was stupid for leaving you Bella. Anyone to hold your heart is one lucky guy." he said. I can't believe Jake just said that. He's so nice. I'm so lucky to have him as a best friend. " thanks Jake" I said. " no problem bells. So how's school?" he asked. " Ugh! It's horrible Jake stupid Mike asks me out every Friday. Jessica's ignoring me and Lauren she's as rude as ever. The only good thing is having Angela and thankfully the Cullen's in a couple of weeks" I said. " There coming back?" he asked. " yeah everyone except him" I said. " That's just wrong I'm sorry Bella but he's the biggest coward I know. I mean seriously who does that? No one Bella no one does that. I promise you Bells I'll never let him hurt you again. " he said. " I know Jake. Thanks." I said. " no prob bells" he said. We talked for hours about anything and everything. I learned so much about Jake that day. His favorite food is meat lovers pizza. His favorite music is Rock. His favorite movie is anything with action. The same goes for t.v. Shows. His favorite color is russet brown. His favorite sport is football. He's taken care of his dad ever since Rebecca got married and Rachel went to college. His best friends are embry and quil. I can't wait to see jake again tomorrow. Its going to be saturday and we were going to go to the junkyard to look for some parts for the rabbit and then we were going to go to the beach. I got home and said good night to Charlie. One other thing I learned about Jake is he can't cook. I remember when earlier that night he told me all he ever eats is pizza or ramen. To say I was shocked was an understatement. It seems I'll just have to teach Jake to cook. That should be an interesting expierence. I got ready for bed and fell asleep to memories of Jake and me running through my head.<p>

*dream*  
>I'm in a meadow with Jake. We're holding hands and looking at each other lovingly. Jake is telling me he loves me when all the sudden he tenses and turns into a giant russet brown wolf. I look at him. "Jake what's wrong!" I scream but he can't tell me all he can do is howl. He points his noes ahead of us and howls again. " is a vampire coming this way jake?" I ask. He nods his head and suddenly my world comes crashing down. Is it victoria or a nomad oh man what are we gonna do. I can't loose Jake. I hear Jake growling furiously. I look away from him and to my horror I see Edward with could that be... I wake up breathing heavily after that awesome dream but also worst nightmare. I looked at my alarm clock and it said it was 5:30 A.M. Well might as well get ready for my day with Jake. I checked out the window to see if Charlie left yet and he had so I left to go take my shower. I got in the shower turning the hot water on and getting in. I can't believe I get to hang with Jake again I'm so excited! I got out of the shower wondering what today would bring. I looked inside my closet deciding on what I should wear. I took a quick peak outside and decided that I should wear my brown short sleeve shirt and blue skinny jeans. I decided to put my hair up in a messy bun. I went into the kitchen and had some cereal. I got my keys to my truck and drove to Jake's.<p>

A/N: So what did you think? It just keeps getting better and better. Next chapter is Bella's day with Jake. So here's the deal if I get 2-4 reviews today I'll update with chapter 7 tomorrow. Also I have a poll going on to vote for who comes back with edward. You can find the poll in my profile. Please vote cause I want my readers to decide I have different scenarios for each person and each one i'm sure you will all love so go vote! You can vote at .net/u/2672941/

- Kayla

P.S chapter 7 is going to be awesome so review and i'll give you what you Want. You know you want to.


	8. Authors note

Authors note: I apologize to all my readers out there who have been faithfully waiting for me to update. I know I just kind of disappeared off the face of the planet for a while but for a good reason. I had to take some time and find myself after getting into a relationship I never thought I would an abusive one. I took much needed time and I found myself. I now have a very loving and caring boyfriend who I love very much. I've enjoyed the hours we have spent together. Also on top of that I also had two knee surgeries in the course of the year which I refused to write while being under the influence of pain medication. I will try to update as often as possible but I am a working adult with a life of my own and have certain obligations I have to meet so please bear with me and I will do my best to give my readers what they want. Anyway thank you all who have waited for me. To Accalia silver moon I am not including the authors note in chapter five as it is not part of the story. Thank you for adding me to your favorites. I hope to have chapter 7 up this week I'm halfway If not 3/4 of the way done.  
>-Kayla<p> 


End file.
